Inuyasha’s Foreign Exchange
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: After a fight, Kagome decides to go back to her world. Inuyasha lets her, but soon feels something bad will happen to her. However, the next day they both wake up in the present world. Inuyasha is Kagome's exchange student from a different country! How wi


** Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or its characters… 

Hello everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fic so I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story. 

I'm sorry if it seems really slow and sudden, but I assure you it will get better in the next chapter! 

**Inuyasha's Foreign Exchange: Kagome Doesn't Speak His Language **

Chapter One 

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, kicking the surface of the water so that it splashed him. "I'm already wet enough." 

Inuyasha, clothes drenched from Kagome "accidentally" bumping him into a small creek that flowed along the mountainside, grimaced and continued to splatter her with the cold water, getting vengeance. "You deserve is, Kagome. You're the one who knocked me into the water in the first place. It's only right for me to get you back." 

Kagome shot him an angry look. She did not push him into the water, well not on purpose anyway. Before the whole fiasco, they were walking slowly behind Sango and Miroku. They were actually having a tamed conversation for once, since they usually only have fuming arguments, so this was a first for them. Anyway, Kagome was kicking up rocks as her feet lifted from the ground, due to the fact that she was surprisingly nervous talking to him. As she repeated to kick up the rocks, one unfortunately got in Inuyasha's path. After that, he was doomed. Hey unknowingly stepped on the rock and lost his balance, which caused him to fall against Kagome. Thinking he was trying to grope her, she called him a pervert and pushed him away. He fell right into the three-foot deep creek, landing on his butt. 

As you can see, it in fact was not Kagome's fault… well, maybe just a little bit. She would never admit it though. 

"Don't look so mad, Kagome," Inuyasha said, and waded out of the water, cursing under his breath. He stepped on the shore and brushed his soaked pants. Water dripped from head to toe. He looked as if he was attacked by giant tsunamis coming from far out in the ocean. "Remember, you pushed me in." 

"Inuyasha, don't go blaming me because you're clumsy!" she exclaimed, and turned away from him, folding her arms. 

"Oh yeah?" he said, pointing his finger at her back. "Well, you're the reason we got lost in the first place! If you didn't lose the compass, we'd now be in the village, eating warm food and wearing clean clothes!" 

Sango and Miroku and even Shippo were watching now, gaping. They couldn't believe how mean he was being to her. And all because of water! He's acting as if he fell into cattle droppings, which would be far more disgusting and give a fair motive for him to be so mad at her. 

Kagome put her head down and stared at the ground. She couldn't speak up for herself, because she knew it was true. She did lose the compass, the only tool that guided their journey across feudal Japan in search of the Shikon no Tama shards. Now, they have to continue in the same direction, hoping to find a small village or at least a sign of human life. 

"Kagome, maybe you should just go back to your time," Inuyasha said. "We can do this ourselves." 

Miroku looked at him in shock. "Inuyasha!" he said loudly. "You don't mean that. Kagome is important to us and our journey. She is the only one with the ability to sense the shards…" 

Inuyasha shrugged. "So, I have the Tetsusaiga," he said, clutching his precious sword. "It's all we need." 

Kagome looked at him. Of all the time they spent together, fighting somewhat side by side for the past couple of months, she at least thought he would keep her there. Even though they argue about petty things, she still cares for him. He's like one of those friends that gets on your nerves real easily, but is always there when you need him. Now she's not so sure. Maybe she was the only one that felt that way, because after all, he still is in love with Kikyo, his fallen-but-not-dead girlfriend. 

_Stand up for yourself, Kagome! Come on! You've done it before a million times! So why can't you do it now? _She thought to herself while staring at Inuyasha with mixed emotions. _Why can't I? True, I did lose the compass, but he has no right to yell at me. No right at all!_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, clenching her fists at her sides. "Sit!" 

As soon as the word fell from her mouth, he fell to the ground, hitting with force. He made a grunting sound that rebounded from ear to ear. The others could tell that it hurt him due to the ache on his face. Even Kagome felt bad about it, but she knew that he deserved it for yelling at her. 

"Wow," Miroku said in awe. "That was…brilliant, Kagome." 

Sango agreed. "I knew you had vigor in you somewhere, Kagome." 

Kagome smiled a little and then looked down at Inuyasha, who was darting a stare at her. He was mad, very mad. She didn't let herself care. Why should she? He embarrassed her by shouting at her in front of the others. He had no right to do that, no matter what she did. 

She knew what she had to do next. The idea of it didn't please her, but she was fed up with this world and Inuyasha. She had no more passion in looking for the shards. She figured that this wasn't her time and place, hers was just a little ways down an old well. Something inside of her told her that she had to go there. Her family and friends and her life were waiting for her. If she stayed in the feudal era, she'd miss everything in her own world, and that omitted time is too precious for her to avoid. 

She picked up her bag and tossed it on her shoulder. "I'm leaving now," she said, and began walking in the other direction. 

"Kagome, wait!" Miroku shouted. "The village in the other direction!" 

She stopped and turned around. "I know." She looked at Inuyasha and then back at Miroku. "I'm leaving for my own world. I can't stay here anymore." 

"What?!" Sango said, stepping forward. "You can't leave, Kagome. We need you. Don't we, Inuyasha?" 

Everyone's eyes shifted to Inuyasha. He kept silent and turned his head while folding his arms on his lap like a spoiled kid who didn't get his way. 

"Come on, Inuyasha," Sango pleaded. "Tell her that we need her to stay." 

Inuyasha didn't move, nor say a single word. 

Shippo quickly ran over to Kagome and pulled on her leg. "Don't worry about, Inuyasha. He's a grump," he said. "Stay with us. We want you to stay." 

Kagome shook her head and unlatched Shippo from her leg. She stepped backwards, looking them over. "This isn't because of Inuyasha, guys. I have to go home. I miss everyone and I don't want to neglect my real life by living this one here." 

"What about the shards?" Miroku asked. "Don't you care about them?" 

She shrugged. "I suppose I do, but I also care about the problems in my life back home." 

Shippo backed away from her. "I guess I understand, Kagome. Though, I wish you would stay." 

A smile slid across her face. She wanted to stay, really. However, she knew she couldn't. "I can't, Shippo. I finally realized that I have another life waiting for me." 

Inuyasha quickly turned his head and looked at her, gaping. The thought of her truly leaving never crossed his mind. He imagined that she would always stay in the feudal world. Or at least be there for a long time. Although, this time, he took it too far. His intentions were true, but he could never disclose them, especially to Kagome. 

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and then turned around. They began to walk away with their backs to her. She watched them depart, wishing she could follow them on their journey, but he feet kept glued to the ground. She knew it was for the best that she should go back to her world, not matter how much she wanted to stay. 

Shippo hugged her and then trailed behind them. Inuyasha waddled out of the water and stood in front of Kagome. He stared into her eyes, wanting to tell her to stay, but his stubbornness wouldn't allow him. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, staring into his eyes. She put out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. "It was nice knowing you." 

He looked at her hand and finally decided to place his in her palm. They shook, but never once took their eyes off each other. Their hands made a bond, a silent one, but it was still a bond. Even though they didn't say it, they knew that the handshake would always be something that they shared for a single moment. It wasn't exactly a promise-to-see-each-other-again one; it was more like a maybe-we'll-cross-paths-again shake. 

"Sayonara," was all he said, and then he walked away into the breezy path into the forest. 

Kagome stood there for a couple of moments until she made herself believe that he wasn't coming back. She took a big sigh and then headed back to the well. 

-- 

A warm fire licked the sky as the group of four sat around it, trying to keep from freezing. Night stretched across the land, bringing darkness and an eerie feel to the atmosphere. The cool air whistled through the wind, blowing the trees side to side. It was definitely a night from a horror movie where danger lurks behind every corner. 

"What was that?" Miroku asked quickly, looking behind him. The bushes were moving as if a creature was brushing against it. 

Sango laughed. "What, are you scared, Miroku?" she teases. "You want me to hold your hand?" 

He smiled slyly. "That's not all I want to hold." 

Her face turned a boiling red and displayed the venomous expression he had ever seen. "Watch what you say…" she warned, gripping her boomerang. 

He shuddered a little as he looked at her over the fire. "Why are girls always rude to me when I show what I think? And then they yell at you for not saying what you're thinking when they ask," he said to himself. "Women… confusing creatures." 

He turned away from the fire to see Inuyasha staring at the full moon hanging low in the sky. He looked sad but not to the point of crying. He just seemed to be in a depressing mood ever since Kagome left for the real world. 

Miroku stood up, balancing himself with his staff. He walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, don't be a bigger fool than you already are." 

"Get away, Miroku. I don't really want to argue with you, even though I'd win," he replied. 

"Just admit you miss Kagome and I'll leave you alone," he said. "Come on, Inuyasha. It's not that… eh-" 

Before Miroku got to finish, Inuyasha swiftly turned around, holding Tetsusaiga to his throat. "I told you, Miroku, to leave me alone," he said, poison in his voice. "Now go away before I make you leave." 

Miroku swallowed hard and put his hands up on surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." He rapidly ran away and sat by the fire with Shippo and Sango. 

Inuyasha put the sword back in his sheath and turned back to the moon. As he stared, a weird feeling began to bubble in his chest. It was an ominous sensation that he had never felt before. Suddenly pictures of Kagome getting hurt raced across his mind, burning terrible images to his skull. He clutched his chest as the burning feeling became stronger. 

"Could… she really be in danger?" he thought to himself. 

He didn't want to take any chances, especially since he cares for her very much, even though he doesn't show it. He quickly put on his kimono top and ran in to the forest, trying to follow her scent. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please R & R! 


End file.
